


Fading Into You

by rosesggu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Ghostwon!, Holding Hands, M/M, Oneshot, fluff??, not super angsty tho, was supposed to be funny but ended up kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu
Summary: “Stop going off topic! I asked you a question! Who are you? Tell me immediately or-”“Or what? You’ll hit me with the smiley umbrella?” the guy chuckled. “Oh, so scary… spare me please.”Hyunggu felt frustrated now, lowering the object in his hands. Thanks, grandma.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Fading Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey !!  
> In honor of my birthday which, as I am posting this, is about 6 hours from now in my timezone, I decided to put out this little something! It's nothing big but the idea struck me spontaneously after listening to Ghosting by TXT which is one of my fav songs! Make sure to give it a listen :D  
> I hope you enjoy it !!

“ _ Always keep a large umbrella in your room, you never know when you might need it! _ ”

That was what Hyunggu’s grandmother had always told him. He’d thought it was silly but he complied.

What he did not expect was to actually need the object on this very day as he found a stranger sitting on his bed, looking through the photos on his camera.

He screamed upon the sight, immediately grabbing his bright yellow umbrella that, ironically, had smiley faces printed on it, and holding it in direction of the stranger threateningly.

As he screamed the guy flinched and looked up at him, tilting his head at the umbrella. “What-” he started, looking directly into Hyunggu’s eyes. Then his pupils dilated.

“Oh no…” he muttered and Hyunggu already felt triumphant, stepping closer.

“Oh  _ yes _ !” he responded, raising his chin to look more intimidating which did not seem to work because the guy seemed way taller than him and had extremely broad shoulders. “Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” he asked, almost yelling though no one would be able to hear him, his parents were still at work.

The guy put the camera away and raised his hands slowly. “You… you see me?”

The question irritated Hyunggu but he was determined not to let his guard down. “What stupid question is that? Of course I see you.”

“What is this, are you kidding?” the man spoke but he didn’t seem to direct his words at Hyunggu. Instead he looked up at the ceiling as if he was expecting an answer to come from the white painted bricks that were so old they were starting to crumble.

He wielded the umbrella around again in order to catch the stranger’s attention and, hopefully, to scare him. “Stop going off topic! I asked you a question! Who are you? Tell me immediately or-”

“Or what? You’ll hit me with the smiley umbrella?” the guy chuckled. “Oh, so scary… spare me please.”

Hyunggu felt frustrated now, lowering the object in his hands.  _ Thanks, grandma _ .

The guy sighed. He looked him up and down, smiling gently, he almost looked like he was with someone familiar.

“You look nice today, Hyunggu.”

“What-” the other was startled, his guard crumbling immediately. “How- how do you know my name?”

The guy frowned, combing his hair with his fingers. “Ugh, they really don’t teach you this stuff…”

“Can you stop speaking in mysteries? If I want that I’ll grab a math book.”

The stranger laughed. “You’re quick-witted! I’m sorry it’s… I’m a bit overwhelmed right now. My name is Shinwon! Wow, I never thought I’d ever get to tell you that.”

“Do I know you?”

“No,” Shinwon shook his head. His expression fell a little, his eyes wandered down and he sighed once more. “You couldn’t have. It’s me who knows you.”

“How?” Hyunggu was gradually getting more confused but curious at the same time.

“Ah, normally kids are more sensitive to these things. Do you remember… when you were little, you had the room downstairs. And sometimes while you were playing you’d see this boy sitting next to you and you’d feel  _ really _ scared? And you wanted to scream but with the next blink he was gone?”

Hyunggu felt dizzy, trying to grasp what the guy was telling him. “How do you know that? I’ve never told anyone!”

Shinwon smiled and cleared his throat, then the image of him flickered and took the silhouette of a little boy. Hyunggu had only ever seen him for moments but he recognised him immediately. With another blink the boy was gone again, replaced with the man who leaned his back against the wall.

“What- how did you do that?”

The other looked sad. “Doesn’t matter… the fact that you can see me… it’s not supposed to be.”

“Why? Who- no,  _ what _ are you?”

Shinwon laughed. “Come on, Hyunggu. You’re smart, I know you are. I think you can figure this out yourself.”

Hyunggu tried to puzzle the pieces together but with every new one he just seemed to have more questions, there were more knots and inconsistencies and he got to another dead end.

He looked at Shinwon who sat on his bed, expression sad again. Only now Hyunggu realised what he was wearing. A button up shirt and elegant pants. However the cut was different than nowadays. He looked like he came straight out of a photo from the album Hyunggu’s grandmother had always shown him.

“What are you wearing? Are you my grandma?”

Shinwon rolled his eyes. “Your grandma was one annoyingly curious lady! Went through all my stuff that was left here the second they bought the house.”

“Your stuff? But… they bought this house, what, sixty years ago?”

“Correct.”

“But-” Hyunggu looked at him again and for just a split moment the image of the other man flickered, like a glitch on a video. “That can’t be…” he said.

Shinwon’s smile was sad. “I’ve checked on you nearly every day, always adjusting to how old you were in case you happened to see me. It was really… I don’t know, I sound so creepy, but I promise I did nothing bad! Just watched over you when you were playing here. Do you remember that time your lamp almost fell onto your head? I managed to get it to miss you.”

“What… how long have you- who are you? Really?”

“I’m Shinwon. I lived here until… well, until I died and now I can’t seem to get away... Is that- is that a lot? It’s a lot… I’m sorry. I don’t even know why you can see me.”

Hyunggu looked at the man and suddenly he saw it, the same sorrow in his eyes that his grandparents had carried in theirs. “ _ That’s the past, child, it takes you and doesn’t let go. _ ” his grandfather had said.

There was only one question that he could think of and he surprised himself as he spoke it out loud. “How old were you?”

Shinwon smiled. “25, barely.”

“Oh…” Hyunggu didn’t know what to say. The man shook his head.

“It’s fine, I’m over it. I mean, it’s been quite a while. I was just… I never got the whole angels and heaven and hell afterlife stuff. I’ve just been stuck here. And then you came and I watched you grow up and…” his voice died. Hyunggu, realising he still stood in the middle of the room without purpose, walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

“And what?”

Shinwon chuckled. “The curiosity runs the family, huh? I don’t know, it may be too much.”

“Tell me!”

“Well, I felt protective over you but… maybe a year ago? You started looking  _ different _ .”

“Different?” Hyunggu felt nervous but from what he could see Shinwon was even more nervous.

“Well I can tell you this, dead people can still feel a whole lot of things.”

“What-”

The sad smile was back and Hyunggu was a little overwhelmed. 

“Hyunggu, I love you. You’re… well, this time is different. When I was alive that wasn’t allowed. I’ve never gotten to be in love because I was so convinced the way I felt about guys was wrong so I didn't allow myself. But you… you’re so… I can’t seem to get away from you.”

Hyunggu had been confessed to before, for sure. But nothing had been as chilling as this moment.

“Shinwon…”

“You weren’t supposed to know!” the other continued, voice shaky as if he was crying but not a single tear in his eyes. “You weren’t even supposed to know I exist!”

“Well, I know now.”

Shinwon breathed, shaking his head slowly and closing his eyes. “Can you hold my hand? I just want to know if you can  _ feel _ me.”

_ This definitely takes the crown for most absurd moment of my life. _ Hyunggu thought and his own fingers trembled as he reached for the other’s.

He could feel him, very much. Shinwon was cold as ice, there was no blood running in his veins and his skin seemed paperthin. But Hyunggu could feel him, could feel the bones in his body, could feel how smooth his skin was despite him being a literal ghost.

“Woah…” Shinwon’s eyes were still closed but his hand clearly could sense Hyunggu’s because he held onto it tightly, allowing the tips of fingers to feel the other’s knuckles. “You’re warm!”

“A whole 37 degrees Celsius.” Hyunggu joked, managing a smile. The other man looked at him now.

“I hope… if you start being unable to see me again… I hope you brush this off as the weirdest dream you’ve ever had.”

Hyunggu scanned the other’s face. Despite the sickly pale skin Shinwon looked timelessly beautiful. He had features that one would expect to see on a stage, on TV or the cover of a magazine and his hair was soft and long.

“You know, you’re really pretty, Shinwon.”

“Don’t say that… I’m a dead man.”

“A very pretty dead man. You know… maybe I’ll be able to see you for at least a limited period of time.”

“You  _ want _ to see the ghost creep?”

Hyunggu felt something strange, some kind of curiosity that he wanted to satisfy, in his chest. “Yeah.”

Shinwon’s cold hand let go of the other’s, instead moving to touch his hair, only gently, as if he was scared he’d crumble to dust if he wasn’t careful. “Are you really not weirded out?”

“Oh I am, trust me. A ghost just confessed his love to me. But, you know, I try to make the best of everything.”

Shinwon nodded. “I know.”

“Well then, ghost boy, live a little and tell me about yourself, will you?”


End file.
